Western Roadtrip
by MiladyGirl
Summary: JJ decides to take Blake on a surprise birthday outing/roadtrip, but it doesn't turn out quite the way she means to... Established Blake/JJ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

It's Blake's birthday and JJ has a surprise. Not-morning-person-Blake isn't too thrilled about going on a road trip in the early mornings…

Established JJ/Blake.

Reposted because author for some reason sleepwalked last night and thought posting an unfinished draft was a good idea. I don't know what that was about, but at least here's the edited first part, and the rest will be done when I have time and motivation, if there is interest. :)

* * *

In the past turbulent months, JJ had learned that there was one thing more dangerous than waking sleeping bears: waking sleeping Blakes.

At least this particular Blake.

The woman in question had – still sleeping - grasped the opportunity to lay diagonally in bed the moment JJ had gotten up, and that wasn't even her most obnoxious and greedy sleeping position.

She looked perfectly harmless while she was still asleep, but JJ wasn't fooled. She had been spending a few dawns too many around this morning temper to trust that innocent appearance.

"Sweetness," she said. Not that Alex Blake was very sweet at am hours, but it didn't hurt to set the bar high, did it?

" _Nope_ ," Alex croaked and rolled over on her stomach.

"Oh yes," JJ said and sat down on the edge of the bed. Alex sighed without lifting her head off the pillow. JJ huffed a little and nudged her lightly.

"Happy birthday."

"You wake me up just to tell me I get older?" Alex yawned. "Believe me, once you hit forty you try to forget those damn days altogether."

"Well, I did have a surprise, but if you're going to be like that I'm not so sure I want to give it to you," JJ said and waited. At first she thought Alex would tumble right back into the land of dreams, but then curiosity got the best of her and she reluctantly sat up, running her hands through her messy hair and yawned.

"Is this surprise going to require me getting out of bed?" she asked.

"Yup," JJ nodded. "And getting dressed. _And_ going outside."

"Going outside?" Alex echoed, as if this was something unheard of. "Why?"

"We're going somewhere," JJ said and refused to give any further clues.

"Ugh, this waking up thing is definitely spoiling nice mornings…" Alex muttered and reached for her jeans.

"Watch it, you're starting to sound like Gollum," JJ said. Alex stared back at her with a questioning look on her face and JJ gave a surprisingly good imitation of Gollum: _"ssssspoiling nice fish….!"_

Alex laughed in spite of herself and tossed one of the pillows at JJ.

"Shut up, you! Don't mess with me, I _am_ out of bed, aren't I?"

"That's up for debate," JJ replied with a broad grin spreading across her face. "Barely dressed and you look like you might fall asleep sitting up."

"But still. Where are we going? Could you give me any clue?"

"No. You'll see when you get there."

"I hope you don't plan any camping trip, otherwise I'm in on anything," Blake said as she finished dressing and followed JJ to the car. JJ grinned. There was nothing that Blake hated more than camping trips. The lack of a proper bed. The bad food. The unwelcome proximity to nature. No, Alex did not like camping one bit.

"Buckle up, then you can go back to sleep if you like. I'll wake you when we're getting close to the surprise, okay?"

Alex only mumbled something; she was already half asleep.

JJ stood and only looked at her for a while, overwhelmed by emotions. God, she was in love with agent Blake. And thank God that was mutual!

"Ready for birthday vacation roadtrip?" JJ exclaimed as she took the wheel.

"Mmhmm," Alex mumbled from her seat.

Oh, her enthusiasm is _definitely_ at an all-time high, JJ thought and giggled to herself.

Alex snored loudly. That was _her_ enthusiastic response. Alex could fall sleep anywhere, it was a leftover skill from her years at the FBI Academy. Most students developed the skill, but lost it later in the field. Alex's was still intact, which JJ supposed was good for her. Good for JJ as well, really, who now wouldn't be subjected to half as many yawning complaints as she would otherwise.

Truth be told they _could_ have left hours later to reach their destination with time to spare, but JJ wanted to get going before the worst morning traffic.

In the rear-view mirror the morning sun was rising, and it was going to be a chilly but clear day. Henry was safe and sound with Will over the weekend. And Alex slept soundly, having no idea what was awaiting her farther West.

* * *

 **A/N**

Just wanted to clarify that I meant they'd take their time on the road, not drive non-stop to Kansas City because that would be a bit extreme. LOL I don't know how long it would take but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be a casual little daytrip, so I suppose JJ means she'll reveal the destination once they're well on their way. XD


	2. Chapter 2

They had been on the road for about two hours when Alex began moving around in the seat, about to wake up for real this time. It suited JJ perfectly, as she was starting to get in the mood for a coffee and a bite to eat. She poked Alex's side gently.

"Morning, sweetheart. Can I say happy birthday without getting my head bit off this time?"

"You know, you could have just gotten me breakfast in bed, that would've been a nice enough present…" Alex said and stretched. "Where are we going?"

"Road trip. To the West."

"Specify."

JJ laughed.

"Not that far West, and not that straight West either. I thought since we both had a bunch of vacation days to use, we could take the opportunity to go to Kansas City and visit your family."

Alex's face was completely expressionless. JJ frowned.

"So… not a good present, huh?"

Alex sighed.

"JJ, I love you… and I love my family… and I see them just the amount of time I'm comfortable with."

"I'm sorry… I thought you'd like it."

Alex smiled.

"It's the thought that counts."

"Yeah… and that was a bad thought, obviously."

JJ chewed her lip. It wasn't that Alex was going to sulk the entire trip now (at least if JJ refrained from waking her up too early again), but JJ's intention was to make Alex happy, not indifferent.

"Okay, scrap that idea," she said.

"It's a fine idea," Alex said. "I don't want to argue. It's a fine idea, and by the time we get to Kansas City I'll be prepared to see dad and Scott."

"No, no, I'm not trying to be passive-aggressive about it. I mean it," JJ said, and her eyes sparkled. "Scrap that idea. Let's go on a real road trip and do something crazy."

"Like what?" Alex said.

"I don't know, any ideas? You're the birthday girl."

"So you keep reminding me," Alex sighed, but she couldn't help smiling. "Alright, let's get into trouble."

"That's the spirit!"

"But first, I need coffee, or the only trouble I'll get into will be with the Sandman," Alex said and yawned again. "That looks like a good enough stop, pull over."

"Are you sure? It looks kind of sleazy to me," JJ said hesitantly.

"I know. Because stopping here would be _crazy_ , wouldn't it?" Alex said and grinned.

"You think you're gonna out-craze me that easily?" JJ said and pulled over.

"Oh no, I'm sure you have a lot more craziness within, but we've got to start somewhere," Alex replied.

Of course, JJ couldn't argue with that.


End file.
